Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to desensitizing devices, and more particular to a device to reduce the sensitivity of a subcutaneous nerve by providing electrical stimulation.
Related Art
In today's busy society, people's stress significantly affects their private lives. To make the sexual activity more fulfilling, a lot of sex toys are on the market to maintain and enhance people's interest and delight.
One common sex toy is the vibrator. However, a vibrator can only provide stimulation in the tactile sense, and has little effect on the male staying power, which is a major factor in satisfying intercourse.
To promote male endurance, there are also various medications on the market. However, these medications often contain intoxicant or harmful components, and usually cause undesirable side effects.